The Last Dance
by ducky-doll
Summary: It's the final song for the evening and Ron and Hermione sway from side to side in time to the music. My first song-fic, I hope you like it! ;o)


1 The Last Dance  
  
Author's Note: Normally I'm a Harry/Herm supporter but I have decided to try something else so here's some Ron/Herm fluff for all of their supporters. This is very corny and only suited to you if you are a good romantic.  
  
The song 'Sway' by Bic Runga is property of the writer and respective record companies.  
  
  
  
The moon was full and the music soft and beautiful. Hermione rested her arms lazily around Ron's neck as they swayed from side to side under the stars. There were many other couples dancing around them but neither were paying any attention to anyone else.  
  
Don't stray  
  
Don't ever go away  
  
I should be much to smart for this  
  
You know it gets the better of me  
  
Hermione gently nuzzled her head under Ron's chin and it seemed to fit perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle.  
  
Sometimes  
  
When you and I collide  
  
I fall into an ocean of you  
  
Pull me out in time  
  
Don't let me drown  
  
The song played through the cold night air and Ron occasionally glanced at his surroundings. Harry was dancing with Ginny and both looked happy but not a couple. Lanterns were hanging from mid-air and filled the area with beautiful lights and floral scents.  
  
Let me down  
  
I say its all because of you  
  
And here I go  
  
Losing my control  
  
I'm practicing your name  
  
So I can say it to your face  
  
Ron turned back to Hermione who was looking up into his eyes, her own eyes were beautiful and big and seemed to be a pool of depth.  
  
It doesn't seem right  
  
To look you in the eye  
  
And let all the things you mean to me  
  
Come tumbling out my mouth  
  
Indeed its time  
  
Tell you why  
  
I say its infinitely true  
  
She turned her head on the side again and closed her eyes. Why hadn't they done anything sooner? Her feelings for Ron had been building for so long yet neither had made any actions. But then again, how was she to know that he had felt the same way?  
  
Say you'll stay  
  
Don't come and go  
  
Like you do  
  
Sway my way  
  
Yeah I need to know  
  
All about you  
  
Ron grinned from ear to ear and smelt the perfume from Hermione's long beautiful hair. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked and was so content but so sad at the same time. Soon all of this would be over. Soon he, Harry and Hermione would be finished at Hogwarts. Who knew what would be instore for the trio?  
  
And there's no cure  
  
And no way to be sure  
  
Why everythings turned inside out  
  
Instilling so much doubt  
  
It makes me so tired  
  
I feel so uninspired  
  
My head is battling with my heart  
  
My logic has been torn apart  
  
And now  
  
It all turns sour  
  
Come sweeten every afternoon  
  
They danced into the night, their heartbeats synchronised and their breathing in time. Hermione wanted to make time pause… just for one night. One last dance.  
  
Say you'll stay  
  
Don't come and go  
  
Like you do  
  
Sway my way  
  
Yeah I need to know  
  
All about you  
  
Ron had never heard the song that was playing but he liked it a lot. He knew every time he heard it in the muggle world that he would remember his last dance with Hermione. Who knew? Maybe there would be many more dances to come between them.  
  
Say you'll stay  
  
Don't come and go  
  
Like you do  
  
Sway my way  
  
Yeah I need to know  
  
All about you  
  
Hermione felt like crying as the song nearly ended. It was such a beautiful tune and she felt tears brimming in her eyes. What would happen once they had left Hogwarts? She hoped they would be best friends forever.  
  
Now  
  
It all turns sour  
  
Come sweeten every afternoon  
  
Its time  
  
Tell you why  
  
I say its infinitely true  
  
Ron clumsily tried to sway in time with the music. Hermione had been pretty good about his non-dancing skills so far. He had only trodden on her feet twice and she had laughed it off when those accidents had happened. For seven years, he had spent time with her and when they were out in the big wide world on their own he wasn't sure he could live without her.  
  
Say you'll stay  
  
Don't come and go  
  
Like you do  
  
Sway my way  
  
Yeah I need to know  
  
All about you  
  
Say you'll stay  
  
Don't come and go  
  
Like you do  
  
Sway my way  
  
Yeah I need to know  
  
All about you  
  
"It's all because of you Ron, I love you," whispered Hermione.  
  
"I love you too Herm," he replied softly.  
  
Its all because of you  
  
Its all because of you  
  
Its all because of you 


End file.
